musicbeefandomcom-20200215-history
Skins
Included Skins These skins are included with MusicBee installation. The ones that are no longer available as separate downloads can be downloaded again as a bundle. Default Skin Blue Dark 's skins.) }} Multicolor Custom Skins by Author If you find a broken download link, check to see if the forum thread has an update. Please fix it if there is one! Not all skins may be up-to-date with the latest skinning and layout elements. If you find a skin you like that has a problem, first check the forum to make sure you have the latest version. If so, you might check out the Skinning Guide to see if you can fix it yourself, or make a request on the forum for modification. Alexis . }} Analien Bee-liever Tundra Series This is a dependent series of skins. All skins must be downloaded and installed together. cartman005 colagen Greb iasc Inminente with splashes of color. }} jistme mikebo From Dusk Till Dawn... through Midnight pab_men redwing richardap1 Silas simonBRT and the . }} Thorbjorn Underneath Installing a custom skin by forum member Bee-liever Installing any of the user-made skins is a quick and easy task. Simply follow the step-by-step instructions below to take make use of the growing number of custom skins available on the forum. *download the file *extract the file **Most files will be in .zip or .rar format. You need the .xml or .xmlc contained inside.There are a few skins that the download is directly in .xml form. Simply place these directly in the Skins folder and follow the guide from that point onward. You can extract directly to your skins folder (see next step) or to your default download location. *move .xml or .xmlc file to the 'Skins' folder **The default installation folder for this is: C:\Program Files\MusicBee\Skins but you may have to adjust this for your set-up. You can copy-and-paste, drag-and-drop, or extract directly from the compressed file. Whatever you are most comfortable and proficient at. *start (or restart) MusicBee *select the new skin **You can select the skin from either the Bee or drop-down menus. MusicBee will automatically restart to change to the new look. *use the new skin **Enjoy the same great MusicBee in a new range of colours and designs! Cautions Some skins are created as a series (eg. Tundra Series) and need to be installed as a complete set for them all to work. The downloaded compressed file (.zip or .rar) will contain a folder with the skins inside. Just place the entire folder inside your Skins folder, without separating them, and these skins will work correctly. You can create sub-folders within the Skins folder to group the new skins in (eg. \MusicBee\Skins\Custom) or you can place them in the existing folders (eg. \MusicBee\Skins\Blue\Mellow Blue.xml) but you cannot put folders within the sub-folders (eg. \MusicBee\Skins\Dark\MetroColours (Dark)\MetroDark.Cyan.xmlc) Skin creators usually work with the very latest beta version of MusicBee, as Steven makes changes that accomodate their many and varied requests, to bring new looks to the Bee. If your installation of the skin does not match the screenshot, please check the version you are using against the version the skin was created on (usually listed in the post for the skin). If you are still having problems, make a post in the forum or contact the author of the skin, for further help and infomation. ---- Adding a skin to this page To list a skin on this page, copy the following text, edit the section you want to add it to (use the "source" mode of the edit screen), paste it in and replace the bracketed text with your own (looking at other entries will help if you're not sure what I mean). After you save the page, you will see red text instead of a screenshot if you haven't uploaded it yet. Follow the red link to access an image upload screen.